


Misfits Together

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Back again with my favourite poly group, Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: The group are back, now with more interaction and fluff! This took longer to write then my fics usually take, probably because theirs more of them. But anyway,Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Misfits Together

**Author's Note:**

> The group are back, now with more interaction and fluff! This took longer to write then my fics usually take, probably because theirs more of them. But anyway,
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Everyone has their insecurities, Sole discovers. The late-night causes everyone to admit truths and secrets they normally would keep quiet about; people are more honest when their tired. 

It’s Danse that crumbles first, they’re all sat by counter in the Red Rocket. Sole and Deacon are tucking into their small suppers. Food’s been spread thin recently, with the high influx of new settlers at Sanctuary. Sole was – of course – the first to offer his portion of food to those who needed it, so they only had a few scraps for themselves. 

Hancock argues that he can live of radiation, so refuses to eat anything unless Sole and Deacon have had a meal. Danse is in a similar situation to the ghoul, after discovering he’s a synth. He realised he’s never actually needed food to sustain himself, he used to just eat it out of habit. So, he also gives up his portion of food for anyone who needs it.

Sole and Deacon quickly finish their food, they’ve been noticeably tired lately, a side effect of reducing their nutrition intake, (Danse and Hancock made sure to double the crops being planted after witnesses Sole faint earlier in the week).

Danse loves each of his partners, but he can’t help but wonder if he can even be loved by them. They say they love him, but why would they love him, when they can love each other, other living people. Not eating has highlighted how inhuman he is, even Hancock needs some substance to keep breathing, but Danse just doesn’t, because he doesn’t need to breath anyway.

“I’m sorry,” He says, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Everyone just looks at him with confusion, so he continues his thought.

“It’s just, I can’t relate to you, I can’t sympathise with your situation. You’re all practically starving to death, and all I can do is sit here and watch! I hate being a synth, I hate being different from you all.” He exasperates, looking out the window.

Deacon is first to reply, and takes Danse’s hand.

“Hey big guy, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you being a synth is one of the only things saving us currently. Literally, just yesterday we were attacked by raiders, I hadn’t noticed until they were on top of us, Hancock grabbed a sniper instead of his shotgun – so was useless, and Sole slept through it all, on the outside bench, right in their view.   
You managed to save me, get Hancock his gun, carry Sole inside and into our bed, then kill everyone one of them basically singlehandedly. We don’t want you to sympathise us, we just need your support and protection, which you are already providing perfectly. You have nothing to be sorry for”

Danse stared at Deacon, surprised at his genuine response, and smiled at him. Sole was completely lost in the conversation, turning to Hancock in the middle to ask if there had really had been a raid, and if he’d slept through the whole event.

“Danse, you are the one keeping us together.” Deacon finishes, taking his hand.

“He’s right Handsome, you belong here completely. At least you look human.” Hancock says, muttering the last sentence.

Danse caught his words though, and sent an inquisitive glance towards the ghoul.

“What do you mean, are you implying you don’t belong here?” Danse asks, letting go of Deacons hand to reach out to Hancock.

“Well, I ain’t exactly the type to be hanging around with such an attractive bunch. Ghoul’s aren’t known for their looks, and my personality doesn’t make up for shit.” He shrugs, poking the peeling cover of the table.

“Woah, hold up, your personality doesn’t make up for your looks?” Deacon asks, almost spitting out the water he was drinking.  
“You are the nicest person I’ve ever meet! You’re so honest and kind, you believe everyone deserves equality. But you’re also stern, you’re so fair to everyone you meet. How can you think you’re anything other than amazing!”

“And we’ve not even mentioned your achievements, Hancock. You are exactly what the commonwealth needs, and exactly what we need.” Danse says with confidence.

Hancock hides his face behind his hands, and sinks lower in his chair.

“If my skin wasn’t so fucked, you’d see the most embarrassing blush right now.” He mutters. They leave the table after a few minutes, Danse going to with Sole to the garage for a weapons check, and Deacon and Hancock relaxing with each other on the sofa, listening to the diamond city radio.

“Hancock, are you truly unhappy with the way you are?” Deacon asks, flopping onto Hancock’s lap as he does, head resting in the others lap.

“I’m not going to lie, it’s hard being a ghoul, but I can’t say I regret what’s happened because of it.” He answers honestly. There’s a pause in the conversation until Deacon speaks up again.

“How did you become comfortable with yourself?”

Hancock looks down at the man laying on him, obviously not talking about the main reason Deacon’s bringing this up. Hancock understands subtlety though, and for once, decides to humour the railroad agent, and play along.

“I just need to remember my purpose, which is helping others, including synths, and the ones I care about. And, I sometimes forget that it’s okay to be insecure at times, as long as there are people around that can help me, and love me for who I am.” Hancock summaries, lightly stroking Deacons cheek.

Deacon smiles, and closes his eyes, aware of the two other presences that entered the room, and heard the conversation.

Danse sits on the long sofa with Hancock and Deacon – Deacon tucking up his legs to create room for him – and Sole sits on the arm chair nearby.

Suddenly the vault dweller starts crying, he brings a shaking hand to his mouth, attempting to stop the sobs and whimpers that arise. Everyone looks at him in concern, as he crumples in on himself.

“Sole, babe, what’s the matter?” Deacon asks hurriedly, leaping up from Hancock’s lap, to hover around him. Danse and Hancock move to the edge of their seats, looking at Sole in anticipation.

Sole attempts to talk, but starts crying harder, so Deacon brings him over to join the others on the larger sofa. Danse rubs his back, and presses kisses to Sole’s head, whilst Hancock rubs Sole’s arm and plays with his fingers, and Deacon kneels in front of him, trying to look into Sole’s eyes.

Eventually, Sole calms down enough to start explaining his break down.

“My god, I don’t know where to start. It’s stupid really, but seeing you all worry about yourselves makes me feel like I’ve let you down. I forced you all along with me, and I always presumed you were happy, but if I’ve made any of you feel like you don’t belong here…  
I’m the one that is from a different time, I’m pre-war, over 200. If anyone doesn’t belong here, it’s me. I don’t even know of the world we live in properly. I’m sorry.” Sole stutters, stammering through his thoughts and words.

Hancock actually has to stifle his laughter. He notices Sole reacting negatively to his reaction, (as obviously it appears as though he is laugher was directed at Sole) which he quickly corrects.

“I’m sorry babe, it’s funny because you’re the core of your group! You are the one who literally brought us together, we each fell in love with you first, then learnt to love each other through you.” Hancock quickly says, explaining his laughter.

“He right, for once. We love each other because we learnt to see the world through your eyes. You bring out the best in us.” Deacon adds, encouragingly rubbing Sole’s cheek, and grabbing Hancock’s hand to prove his point. Danse keeps one hand on Sole’s back, continuing the supportive motion, and places his other one the back of Deacons neck.

“You’re not usually incorrect Soldier, but I do have to disagree with your statement.” Danse confirms, further validating their point.

Sole looks at each of them, and smiles through his tears, and pulls them all in for a hug.

“Can we just agree that we all belong here, even if we don’t belong anywhere else. We’re misfits together.” Deacon asks, and everyone hums in confirmation. Sole sighing with happiness and relief.

“I love you all, but god we’re stupid.” He giggles, and the others quickly join in with his laugh.


End file.
